


A Simple Phone Call

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean calling you every night to tell you that he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Phone Call

 

You were laying down in your bed in the bunker. You had spent hours working hard on the books. You had stayed behind and was working the case the best that you could while Dean and Sam were off hunting this creature that was wreaking havoc on people’s lives. You were always concerned about the boys when they didn’t take you with them, but you learned to deal with it.

 

You heard your phone going off. You reached over and grabbed your cell phone. “Hello.”

 

“Hey babe.” Dean said softly to you.

 

“Hey baby.” You said softly. You had been dating Dean for over a year now and he always called you when it was important.

 

“How did your research go?” He asked softly shuffling around.

 

“Fine.” You said sitting up in your bed rubbing your eyes tiredly.

 

“You didn’t find out what we were looking for?”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t baby. I tried. I know you guys want me to figure out what it is, but I haven’t a clue of what it is.” You sighed.

 

“It’s fine babe. Sam is going to try to do some research as well. You try to get some rest though babe. You sound tired.”  
  


“So do you.”

 

“I love you.”  
  


You smiled a small smile. “I love you too baby.”  
  


“I wish I was there with you.”

 

“Dean baby… I am fine. I am fine in the bunker. Nothing is going  to get me.”

 

“I know babe.” He let out a sigh. “It’s just that this case. I hate being away from you for so long.”

 

You felt tears come to your eyes. “I miss being around you too baby.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know Dean.”

 

“I will see you soon.”  
  


“I know you will.”

 

“Bye.”  
  


“Bye.” You said hanging up your cell phone. You missed Dean like crazy and you knew that he would be home soon in your arms.

 

 


End file.
